The Unknown Wish
by SilveretteRaven
Summary: I went to sleep, I woke up but that's not the worse part. Why was the suppose to be dead 4th and 3rd Hokage looking at me with younger versions of Baachan and ero-sennin and is this a hospital room? Exactly what happened?
1. Prologue

This is yaoi: main couple Mina/Naru. Other couples: Naru/Jiraiya, Naru/Itachi, Naru/Kakashi and others.

Disclaimer : Naruto characters are not mine.

English is not my first language, so please excuse me if they are any errors.

"PEOPLE TALKING"

'PEOPLE THINKING'

_KYUUBI TALKING_

* * *

The Unknown Wish.

SUMMARY:  
I went to sleep, I woke up but that's not the worse part. Why was the suppose to be dead 4th and 3rd Hokages looking at me with younger versions of Baachan and ero-sennin and is this a hospital room?! Exactly what happened?

.

* * *

Prologue.

Ok recap, I did extra training, went home late and fell straight to sleep. Now I open my eyes and find the suppose to be dead 4th and 3rd Hokages looking at me with younger versions of Baachan and ero-sennin at their sides. Exactly what happened? Seeing to have sense my confusion the 3rd Hokage had spoken up

" You're at a hospital located in the Village Hidden in The Leaves" I nodded in understanding. It's not like I didn't know that I was in Konoha. It's just I didn't know exactly what TIME I'm in. But I couldn't let them know that, one slip about being from the future and they will instantly ask me questions or look at me like I'm insane. And I know I may act like an idiot but believe me, I know that one slip could change the future forever, and besides it's really dangerous to play with time. But how did I end up here?!

"We found you pretty banged up out there. It looked like you had fought with a wild animal or something" Said the younger Baachan.

"Yeah lucky for you, we decided to bring you with us although you looked dead already" Said ero-sennin

"How old are you anyway kid?"

" I'm 16"

" Where are you from? Tell us so we can escort you back home." Said the 4th with a kind smile in tact.

What should I tell them? I can't tell them I'm from a different time. _Then just come up with a story, Just make it sound believable kit._

'Kyuubi? I didn't know you were there.' _Yes, I am, what? You thought cause we're in a different time we're going to be seperated? It doesn't work like that,... unfortunately._

'Whatever, but what exactly am I going to tell them, I'm not exactly good at thinking'_ He finally admits it._

'Kyuubi!' _Fine fine. huh?. your village was destoyed a while ago and your the only survivor_. Think it'll work?_ it's better than nothing._ But- _hurry up they're getting suspicious_

"My village was destroyed a while ago, and no you're not going to find it, it was specially hidden from villages such as your self, so you would not have known about it's burning."_ Nice back up._

Silence had meant my answer."Oh, we're very sorry to hear that." said Ji-Ji.

Silence again, but this time with some intense tension in the room, not liking the way things were going I decided to speak up. "Exactly how long had I been out for?"

"A few days, two, three maybe" said The 4th.

"Uhhh...,excuse me for not asking earlier but who exactly are you people?" I asked, besides I had to make this sound believable.

"Oh, yes, where are our manners. My name is Namikaze Minato, the 4th hokage of Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the person to my right is the 3rd hokage and those two over there in the left hand corner of the room are Tsunade and Jiraya. The third's students." I nod my head "Now may I ask who are you?"

"My name is Arashi Matakiko."_ Nice name kit._

"Well, then nice to meet you Matakiko-san"

"Umm, when exactly am I going to be released?"

BaaChan decides to speak "Well with the way your healing I would say by two days to be exact."

Two days! I can't wait that long, I have to find a way to get back home._ You__** ARE**__ home. _You know what I mean!_ Look at it this way, you have officially two days to plot on how your going to get out of this mess, which if I might add is surely impossible for someone of your kind._

I groan. Two days I have two days to think of something, and as much as I hate to admit it, the damn fox is right. It is truly impossible for me to think of a way to get out of this mess in such a short period of time.

Oh kami I know you are probably laughing at me now.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a yaoi fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto Characters are not mine. I do not own them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Two days had come and gone. Which I must say I was Both happy and down-right sad. I still hadn't thought of anything or anyway to get out of this mess and there's offically no one I can turn too. You know cause their all not born and all ... So it's kinda hard. But I'm happy to know I'm getting out of this place, I'm tired of having nothing to do. What had shocked me the most was that the nurses and doctors here had both treated me kindly and gave me real smiles. Hell! they even tried flirting with me and not ladies only may I add. I'm gonna miss that kind of treatment, but like I said I'm glad to be out two days felt like two weeks.

_And even though it felt so loooooong you didn't come up with the tinest of plots._

Ohh shut up you damn fox!

_This is not the time to be fooling around kit. We need to find a way to get out of this place, now I'm not exactlly sure how this happened but I intend to find out how and why. Everything happens for a reason, look at it this way you could change some of the future, but not too much._Huh?How?_ You really are dumb aren't you?_ I growl.

Just then I hear footsteps approaching the door, I immediately foreign sleep. The door opens and I groan making it come off like I am getting up for the first time in a while.

"Well, I hope that you had a nice rest, because today's the day when you can finally leave this place" I heard.

I open my eyes. "Finally, I was getting bored staying here with absolutely nothing to do." My eyes meeting ocean sky eyes. It's just like looking in the mirror, you know. Those eyes that hold a dominate look but at the same time a kind and graceful aura. So this is what my father's like in person.

"I know that feeling. All that's left is for you to sign a few papers and your free to go!" I nod

"Now that were on that topic, where exactly are you going to go?" I tense, I never really thought of that._ We would have never guessed_. I growl, oh shut it you damn fox. _You really should be careful of your actions and be more alarming to your_ surroundings. What?

As if timing our conversation I heard a faint "i'm sorry" It was then I remembered that Minato was in the room and I got the understanding of what Kyuubi had meant.

"It's okay, really i'm fine, it's just that i'm not used to all this, is all" He looks slightly confused. "I mean the village burning, waking up in a strange new place, and all i'm just not used to it" He nods, although he still looks slightly confused, maybe a little more than before. _He isn't the only one_.

"So did you have anywhere in mind"

"I still haven't really thought about it, my mind has been trying to progress everything that is going on. Sorry"

He looks at me sadly "I understand"

"I'm sorry my mind is just blank at the moment" _Your mind has been blank for quite a few years._

"It's okay I said I understand, well if that's the case why don't I just give you a place to stay while you think things over and then you can get back to me?" I nod and he starts walking out of the room "I'll send jiraya over later to gave and direct you to the address okay?" Then he takes his leave.

_If only he knew how looong that is going to take, at first I admit I hated his guts with every fiery passion I had left in my bones, but now I can't help but take pity on him and can do nothing but pray he lives through it. Everyone who knows Naruto knows that his brain progresses things a little slower than usual. A little TOO slow. I mean, Hinata is still trying isn't she?_


	3. Chapter 3

This is a yaoi fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

English is not my main language so please excuse me if they are any errors.

ENJOY!

* * *

_**The Unknown Wish**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Sigh, lately nothing exciting has been happening around the village, now don't get me wrong I'm happy that the people of konoha are getting along and they have been no threats, but it is a little too quite. And all this damn paper work is getting to me. Well, this was until I had met Arashi Matakiko-san, my new found interest and mystery. Hopefully he would keep me entertained until something new comes up.

*knock knock*

Sigh, now I wonder who that could be.

"Come in"

"Well hello sensei"

"Oh, Kakashi, well I certainly wasn't expecting this visit, Is something wrong?"

Kakashi fakes hurt "Does something have to be wrong for me to want to visit my favorite sensei?"

"Uh huh"

"Why sensei I'm truly hurt."

"Hn" I gnore him and go back to my work.

*knock knock*

I wonder who that could be. I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"It is I, the amazing Jiraya!"

Amazing my ass, more like annoying.

"Uh, oh.. Why hello kakashi!"

"Hello Jiraiya sensei"

I decided to tone them out for awhile. You see Jiraiya is an 'author' and kakashi just seems to be one of his biggest fans. And although he is my sensei and I should support him in his new found hobby I don't find anything extradionary about writing porn. And besides the conversation always goes the same, kakashi wanting to know when the new volume is going to be released and Jiraiya giving him the date and more "things".

"So Minato you wanted to see me?" See him? Ah, yes that's right Arashi's escort.

"Yes I did, I want you to escort Matakiko-san to his new home, show him around the village and even help him settle down."

"Matakiko? .. Oh the brat, how is he anyway?"

"The doctors say it's just minor injuries, but he'll have to take it easy for awhile that is unless he wants to go back in there. And by his reacting when I told him he was free to go, he'd do anything within his power to stay out."

"Well, the hospital isn't exactly the best place to spend your first night in town" He said thoughtfully.

"Am I missing out on something" ask Kakashi.

I had almost forgotten that he was in the room, almost. And he had no idea whatsoever seeing that he just now returned form a mission.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade on their way back found a boy who was in need of medical attention. Tsunade did what she did to hold off the bleeding but that was all she could do. So upon bring the boy back, we later found out that he was in a critical state and that he won't be waking up for a few days. He just woke up three days ago in fact and we later found out that his village was destroyed and that his name was Arashi Matakiko."

"Which village?" Kakashi asked

"According to him it's one of those secretly hidden ones, they are many secretly hidden villages out there that we do not know about so it was hard to tell if he was lying or if he was telling the truth."

" I see"

"Jiraiya is supposed to escort him to his new home, show him around the village and help him get settled."

"Oh, I see and don't you find anything suspicious about this Arashi?"

"No, not really and it is pretty hard to think with all this paper work" I point to the five huge piles in front of me.

"I get what you mean, but what surprises me the most is that Jiraiya _**accepted**_ the request."

"Now that I think about why did you accept the request? Normally you would be bickering about how we are slowing down your research and that you have a deadline to meet. So the question is why did you _**really**_ accept"

kakashi and I looked at him wanting to know what exactly it was that he was up too.

"I, I .. I-I" He stutters

"Oh come on, spit it out!"

"Fine" He sighs. Kakashi and I both look at him waiting patiently for the answer.

"Have you even looked at him?" Huh? Well that was unexpected to say the least.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said. Have. You. Ever. Looked. At. Him.?"

"Well no, not really why?"

"Minato, the boy practically screams 'grope me' or 'molest me' and I have to say I have been quite tempted to do exactly that."

"Huh?" "Well he isn't exactly bad looking ..." I trailed off.

"Bad looking? no,no,no, that's not the word for him ... How about cute, adorable or maybe even -"

"Okay!, I get it you find him attractive."

"I'm not the only one."

"Huh?"

"You also find him attractive and you know it" He grins.

"Fine, I admit to it" Makes no sense beating around the bush, he would have probably gotten it out of me one day or another.

" Eh..., hmmm, I'm very interested in meeting this Arashi." He turns to Jiraiya smile in tact "You won't mind if I tag along with you would you Jiraiya?" And I think I can see a smirk forming behind that mask of his.

"No, I don't mind at all I could use the company" He grins, soon enough their both grinning ear to ear with each other and I can't help but shudder, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well we'll be off Minato"

"Bye Sensei"

"Wait -" The door slams shut.

And before I could have my say in it, they were both gone...

Well I could only hope and trust them to do nothing to Arashi. Well better get back to this paper work. It's not going to finish itself, ohhh how I wish it would. Just then the door opens.

"Umm, where exactly are we suppose to meet him and where exactly is his new home located?"

I sweatdrop.

* * *

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a yaoi fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

English is not my main language so please excuse me if they are any errors.

ENJOY!

AND FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I PLACED A LITTLE GIFT IN

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4 **_

I've been waiting for what seems to be like fours hours, but in reality it was only twenty-five minutes. What the hell was pervy sage doing?! I sweatdrop, let me rephrase that, couldn't he leave his so called 'research' for some other time? Damn. That's it! He taking too damn long, I'm leaving, besides it's not like I don't know my way around but ..., I don't know the way to my new apartment. Shit, lucky bastards all the more reasons to keep me here waiting.

I sigh, I stilll hadn't thought of any way to get out of this mess, hell! I didn't even know how I got here in the first place and that damn fox hasn't been of any help to me lately. Sigh ... I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't sense the two figures approaching.

"Yo" I cringed, there's only one person that could be ...

"Oi, Brat!"

I turn around ... "We've been standing here for 10 seconds waiting for you to acknowledge us, you damn wit!"

"Umm, sorry, I was pretty absorbed in my thoughts"

"Oh, we had not noticed. Anyway, this is Hayate Kakashi and he will be assisting me on helping you settle down."

I nod "Nice to meet you Kakashi-san"

"Nice to meet you too, Rashi-Chan!" Chan? Well that was unexpected.

"Well shall we get going?" I nod.

As we walked through the village, I noticed the changes right away. People staring and bowing as we pass throughtout the area, some whispering things like "who is that?", "is he a newcomer?", "he's handsome!" It took me a while to realised that they were referring to me, just exactly what the hell was going on? One minute they hate me and do nothing but resent me and now they can't even take their eyes off me? I am sure going to miss this kind of treatment when I get back home ... IF! You get back home.  
And I will you sly fox.

Another thing that was starting to piss me off. Kakashi and Jiraiya were a little too close for comfort, kakashi on my left and Jiraiya on my right. I was so squashed that I could hardly breathe and anytime I escape by putting a little distance and space between us they caught back up and closed in on me again. Just what the hell! It's not like I'm going to run the moment they took their eyes off of me, I mean seriously .. they are acting as though they are my over protective lovers or my mates or something. It was really starting to get to me, I mean seriously.

After a moment or two of silence, Jiraiya starts to give me a tour of the place, guiding and giving me the information needed. We soon came to a stop in front of building and I could tell right away that this apartment was going to be the total opposite of my old one. The pathe way had been crowded with plants of some kind, the building was well kept and it seem to be in good condition.  
I was in complete surprise. If the outside was like this, I couldn't help but wonder about the inside and so, we went on in.

"This is your room brat" I growl, I really wish he would stop calling me that.

He smirks satisfied with my reaction. "Minato should be stopping by later to see how your doing, now shall we go inside" He said while holding the door to the apartment for me, if I had not known him I would have said thank you but I know he was just doing it to tick me off, so I just pushed passed him and went ahead inside. Yet, again he is satisfied with my reaction, but this time he wasn't the only one. I scowled. Taking my mind off the two perverts I took this time to take in the room, right now we were in the living room it was small, but it would do, to my left was the kitchen and to my right it was the bedroom. The kitchen had the basic materials and all the cupboards well kept and empty but soon they would be fillled with nothing but instant ramen. I go to the bedroom again it had the basic things such as a bed and a dresser filled with sheets. A door to it's left caught my attention, I open it with caution soon to realise that it was the bathroom, with a medical kit, a basket for dirty clothes, and a cupboard filled with soaps and towels. I nod in approval. I like it. I walked back out in the living room.

"So what do you think Naru-Chan?"

"I like it. Thanks"

"Don't thank us brat, we're just doing as we were told."

I nod

I turned back to the apartment thinking. But while I was thinking, those two pervs we planning something. I just knew it but I brushed it off as nothing serious.

"Buttt... If you really want to thank us, why not help me with my research?" I paled. He grinned and kakashi looked like he was smirking, kind of hard to tell with the mask and all.

"What kind of research do you do?" As if I didn't already know.

"I study the human body"

"And how would I be able to assist you with that?"

He grins wickedly "Well, you could start by saying yes, and I might just show you."

He advances towards me "S-S-S-S-Show m-me w-w-what?" I stuttered. I was just about ready to bolt out of the room but a pair of hands grab me by my waist "Now, I can't allow to do that, now can I ChanChan." Crap! I forgot about him "Let me go" I struggled to get out of their grasp but to no vail I failed. Kakashi pushed me against the wall and pinned my arms in a tight grip "Release me!"

They both grin, and before I knew it my mouth had been captured by soft moisted ones. My eyes widened, Kakashi was kissing me, KAKASHI was KISSING ME! I struggled but he held my head firm and deepened the kiss, I was so busy being distracted by the kiss that I had not felt when they removed my shirt. Jiraiya hands worked their way up my body and stop to play with my nipples

"My, my brat, what fair skin you have." I whimpered in the kiss.

He then started to play with them squeezing them and licking them. I grasp when I felt him start sucking, Kakashi took advantage of this and slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, no longer able to hold back I start to kiss him back. I could tell he was shocked but it was only for a moment, I could feel him grinning. Our tongues played and fought for dominace.

Jiraiya then moved away from my nipples and started to kiss down. I moan. _Kit! If you don't come to your senses your going to lose your fisrt time to two pervs._ I finally got back my senses and screamed "Lemme GO!" And in the process I kicked my self free and threw them out the door before they could react. _Well, that was fun._

The worst part is ... I didn't even say yes.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the late update. _

_I hope you enjoyed the present!_

_Lately I've been thinking should I stop? Or should I continue with this story?_

_I really don't know._

_Well, we'll find out later._

_Thanks for viewing! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry about the delay but I don't know whether I should continue the story or leave as it is, and delete it. It's not that I can't update the chapters, I have written the entire story and finished all chapters, but to ME, the story seems to be lacking, what? I don't know. I've been told there is absolutely nothing wrong with the story, and that it is fantastic and exciting ... And that they have been anxious to read the rest.**_

_**But I have made up my mind to leave it to you the readers and viewers as to whether or not I should continue the story or delete it.**_

_**By the way my english is becoming very good even better than before so, look forward to my typing and please excuse any errors ... I'm still learning.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**THIS IS A YAOI FIC Main Couple(MINA/NARU)**_

_**I've decided to keep the story. I mean I thought about and I too hate it when I read a story, one that has completely caught my interest and the author suddenly decides not too continue,**_

**_And to answer some of your questions: The reason why I haven't revealed how or why Naruto has been thrown into the past is because I hate it when everything is revealed a bit too early at the beginning of the story,_**

**_And to answer your other question : If Naruto is going to be revealed or if anyone is going to find out he is from a different time ... Well, you're just going to have to wait and see!_**

"PEOPLE TALKING"

_PEOPLE THINKING_

_**KYUUBI TALKING**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

It's been a few days since the incident between me and those two idiots. Fortunately I haven't seen them since. For the pass few days I have been out shopping and buying groceries and other few pieces of equipment that I would need around the apartment.

And guess what? The Ichiraku's here is soooo much better than in the future and the old man even looks good, or at least better than in the future, probably because he's much younger here ... yeah, that's probably it. And Ayame is soooo cute, she's just so adorable. And she seems to have taken a liking to me too, because everytime I stop by she pounces on me and starts to rant about her day and how much she misses me and can't for me too come back. The old man would just laugh and thanks me for keeping her company, while he was busy serving the other customers. I would just shake my head and tell him it's absolutely no problem at all and he smiled and go on back to work. When it's finally time to shut down he would sometimes give me some ramen to carry home on the house, and I was always very thankful. I would kiss Ayame on the forehead and hug her goodbye and tell her I would see her the next day.

* * *

**_kit! huh? You've got company._**

Huh?

knock knock

Just who the hell?

Knock knock ... maybe if I pretended to still be asleep they might go away...

Knock knock ..sigh, guess not.

_better go see who it is kit._

I groan, I make a move over to the door, wait a minute. Suppose it's those two pervs again? There's no way I'm going through another repeat of yesterday.

"Matakiko-san?"

Oh, It's da-I mean Minato.

"Are you awake Matakiko-san?"

"H-h-h-hai!, C-coming!"

I open the door "Good morning Minato-kun"

" Ah, yes, Good morning Matakiko."

"Well don't just stand there come on inside" I gesture him in.

"Thank you"

"So..., what brings you here?"

"Well ..., I came to check up on how you were doing" Uh? Oh yeah Ero-sennin did say something about that

"And I was quite worried since Jiraiya and kakashi didn't return to give me a report on how things went"

I snort at that. They probably decided to help each other out with their little problems. I inwardly shuddered, now that's not something I want to imagine, my former sensei and Ero-sennin... Now that kind of image is not good for one's health.

"Uh..."

It was then I came out of my little trance and turned my gaze back to Minato.

"Do you.. by any chance have a few towels I could borrow?"

huh? It was then I decided to take in Minato's state. He was practically soaked to the bone.

"Ah! Hai... G-gomen.." I rushed to the bathroom to retrieve the towels.

"If you'd like you can take a bath while I was the clothes for you and put them to dry."

He seemed shocked for a moment but none the less, he stilled answered. "I-if it's okay with you .. I guess" He says shyly.

"Of course it's fine with me! If it wasn't I wouldn't have asked you." I smiled.

"And besides we can't have Konoha's hokage fall ill. The people of this village would never let me live it down"

He chuckles at that "Yes, I guess that's true isn't it?" We both laugh.

I directed him to the shower and waited awhile. When I was sure that he had entered I knocked on the door and gave a little"I'm coming in" and entered I took up the wet clothes and set to get them washed and dried. Hmmm .. I wondered when it started raining.

After a few minutes I had finished.

"Do you by any chance have anything I could wear while my clothes dry?"

"Hmm I should have something... let me check" I rush to my bedroom, now if I remembered correctly they were a few clothes I bought that were a little too big for me ... Now where did I put them .. Ah! Here they are! It was an orange t-shirt with a black short pants.

"Here" I handed them to him.

"Thanks" He goes to change ...

Growls ... I'm hungry ... **_No kidding_**. I roll my eyes. I walk towards the kitchen, went to the cupboards and pull out some ramen .. Just enough for me and Minato. I start to hum a little, a habit I picked up from Sakura who had, for some reasons unknown, made it quite clear that she would be coming over to my apartment every once in a while to cook and give me a real taste of food, since according to her too much ramen wasn't good for one person. She also made it a habbit to make sure how I knew how to cook, clean, wash and take proper care of myself. Damn slave driver ... But hey, it did come in handy somethings and i'm quite grateful for what she did, she was like a sister to me. And according to her I was the little brother who she would take care of and do anything for, IF she could do it.

Just then a tear escapes my eyes. I kinda miss the annoying but yet so loving girl, even if she was a slave driver. But I knew she always did it for my well-being. I wipe the tear away. No, I won't cry, because I am the amazing NARU - I mean ... ARASHI MATAKIKO! Believe it! I shake my head with determination and go back to the task at hand.

I knew that Minato was in the doorway and I could have probably sensed his amusement, and hey, I for one don't blame him. It's not everyday you see a guy humming while cooking, well besides Iruka.. but hey ... Iruka, and before I knew it more tears start to stream. Ah.. now is not the time to be getting all sappy, I quickly remove the tears. Thank kami I was chopping onions, don't want him getting all suspicious..

I can hear him walking towards me, but I ignore it. He's just probably curious about what I'm doing, but that didn't mean I kept my guard down.

I can feel him looking over my shoulder, his chin pressed on my shoulder. I tensed at first, but slowly relaxed, it didn't feel bad at all. It felt kind of nice. I soon found myself unconsciously leaning into his touch. Soon enough I felt his arms snake themselves around my waist and held me firmly, yet possessively against him. I'm not complaining as I said before I was quite comfortable in this position and besides he didn't seem to be willing to let go any time soon.

"What are you doing Arashi-kun?" He whispered a little too close to my ears

I shivered the feeling of his warm breathe against my ear, tickling me like that .. I couldn't help but moan.

I can practically feel his smirk forming. He moves down a little lower, going towards my neck, planting light kissed, short nips and .. Oh My God! He's practically tasting me. I moan ..

"Ne ne .. Rashi-Chan, you haven't given me an answer yet" He whispers huskily

"W-w-w-what?" I stutter

He chuckles, I shiver at the feeling. "I said, What. Are. You. Doing? Rashi-Chan!"

"I'm just fixing a little something to e-eat." Damn! Just when I thought I couldn't make a more fool out of myself I had to stutter at the end.

He lets out a small laugh ..."Hmmm...It smell's nice"

"Thanks" At least I didn't stutter there.

"W-w-w-would you like to have a little taste?" He seems surprised at this.

"T-t-t-to s-see if it's up to your standards" He smirks, I can probably sense his amusement. Evil bastard.

"Sure" He says. I take the spoon from the pot and bring it to his mouth. He sips at it slowly, as if to test if he tasted right on his tongue. When he is finally finished he hmm's in agreement and lets out a very satisfied sigh.

"How was it?" I ask, suddenly feeling nervous, I mean it's the first time someone besides Sakura has tasted my cooking...

"It was fantastic" I let out a relieved sigh. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"My big sister." I said suddenly depressed.

He must have sensed my distress. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I said. Wiping away the tears I didn't know that had escaped.

He turns me around slowly, my heads down, I don't really want him to see my tears, I hate crying in front of others, put he wasn't having none of that. Two fingers find their way under my chin and soon enough I find myself gazing into his eyes.

"No, You're not okay. I'm really sorry. I-, it had slipped my mind, I'm really sorry" He says.

"Please forgive me A-Ra-Shi-Chan." With every word and every syllable he said he gave me a kiss. Starting from my hair and coming down. When he got to my lips he came to a stop, he gazed into my eyes as if seeking permission ... He smiled.

He leaned down and caught my lips in a very gentle and caring kiss, which soon turned passionate and desperate. Again tongues fought for dominance, we soon pulled away because air was becoming necessary.

I blush. He smirks and leans back down and soon enough another war for dominance starts, I don't know how long we had been going on for but I knew we had to pull away again, air, it was becoming very hard to be breathe.

We soon pulled away, this time panting heavily. He chuckles at the blush on my face and he leans down "You're so cute" he whispers into my ear. I can tell my face must have been as red as a tomato by now, I look away, refusing to meet his eyes. He laughs. I pout. Then I received an unexpected kiss on the cheek. What now ...

"Do you need any help?"

"Huh?"

He chuckles, clearly he is amused.

"The ramen, do you need any help?"

Oh crap! I had forgotten about that. He chuckles again "So? Do want my help or not?"

"Y-y-yes! Umm please. If you don't mind."

"I don't"

"Well let's get started then shall we? I'll chop the vegetables, you can handle the meat and the spicies. Okay?" He asks with a smile intact.

"H-h-hai!"

And off he goes. I sigh. I have to be more careful around him, if he can make me forget completely about ramen. He is considered dangerous in my book.

Let's just hope there is no more surprises.

* * *

**_I Hope You Enjoyed!_**

**_Review Please ..._**

**_Please excuse the errors & the grammar. _**

**_(If there is any.)_**


End file.
